


Black Christmas

by Linlaw



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlaw/pseuds/Linlaw
Summary: It was 1945. Hong Kong just recovered its British leadership from Japan and then someday approaching Christmas ... He give England a gift.





	Black Christmas

[chapter 1: Belated Christmas gift]

 

 

"Hong… Kong? What are you doing?"

 

"Captivity play and the like?"

 

Hong Kong did not look up at Eros's head and sat in front of the United Kingdom strapped to the chair. His body has been replaced by a clean suit vest, white shirt and trousers, but his body and his face still bruises.

 

Three years ... No, almost a Christmas gift four years ago, Hong Kong wants to return to England.

 

_Together with three years and eight months since the weight._

 

England must love this gift, he is so convinced. It is not resentment or anger. Rather, it has been a drastic and subtle change in his thinking since Hong Kong came back from Japan.

 

He just wanted to play a game with England.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

England didn’t answer. Hong Kong has behaved normally since being picked up by him. He was shocked at the speed at which the other side recovered under his treatment, but he always felt something subtle in Hong Kong.

 

However, after World War II, England was too busy. He got some things but at the same time lost more.

 

Most obviously, the authority of the British Empire is no longer as unshakable as before. Japan snatched a large number of colonies in the Far East in his hands.Among them, Singapore was strongly opposed by Japan and directly suppressed by Japan. A massacre took place there.

 

_"Only I can protect myself." Singapore told him._

 

Since then, they have begun to look familiar but far to each other. The awakened Singapore obviously has moved toward independence and self-government, longing for self-rule by its own people.

 

This phenomenon appears faintly on each of his colonies.

 

A large number of Chinese population, port cities, British colonies, have been occupied by Japan ... with some like Hong Kong. With a lesson, the United Kingdom can not help but start cranky.

 

Of course, he does not think Hong Kong wants to turn him over.

 

Hong Kong's self-awareness is too weak and there is absolutely no thought of its own. Any newborn born in Hong Kong is neither a British nor a Chinese, and his identity is confused.

 

Hong Kong is still very sentimental nowadays, and he is subtly hated by Hong Kong while relying on its trust.

 

Hong Kong can’t afford to live in the war because the places are too small and there are too few resources. When Japan blocked the airport and port directly, it cut off all supplies directly and finally the local governor announced the surrender on Christmas Day.

 

Both England and Hong Kong also know the result.

 

Earlier, England had already told him that Hong Kong also accepted this fact.

 

Hong Kong is a refuge for refugees but at the same time means that there will be no residents staying in our homeland. Refugees have no sense of belonging to Hong Kong and they will only escape to safer places.

 

_~~This piece of land makes sense only in Britain.~~ _

 

Before he took over, Hong Kong had only more than 2,000 people, and he took over one after another a refugee population of 1.6 million.

 

Hong Kong needs Britain, Britain also needs Hong Kong.

 

Because of its small local resources and manpower, the United Kingdom can not benefit from the local people in Hong Kong and can only benefit from the port trade.However, at the same time, there are a lot of refugees. He will send people to carry out infrastructure and continue to develop for his own colony.

 

The relationship between the two of them is very complicated, saying that enemies are not like enemies, and that benefactors are not like benefactors.

 

Japan has done a great deal to get away from them, including assaulting imprisoned foreign soldiers in front of the Chinese people. He was trying to make Hong Kong understand that the foreigners who have always been strong in front of him are simply not superior.

 

It is a pity that Japan does not have much publicity to do. England feels humiliated while also relieved.

 

_~~Even in your hands, he will only feel that I am better.~~ _

 

_**No matter what, Hong Kong still depends on him very much, and he also needs Hong Kong's dependence.** _

 

_He repeated this in his heart._

 

England has thought a lot of things, but Hong Kong still just looked down at Eros. Eros, which was found out of Britain, flipped through pages by page, without understanding what it was like.

 

"Are you hungry?" Suddenly, Hong Kong repeated his speech.

 

The British did not know what to say, but he still tried to break the silence now, just as an elder relies upon ... No, it should be said that it was as strong and perfect as ever.

 

"Yeah, I'm hungry." England used logical and natural tone.

 

Hong Kong finally looked up at him. At the same time Britain could finally see his eyes. Unlike the confusion and shyness in Hong Kong's past, his eyes were dark now, just as all the light was swallowed up completely.

 

Hong Kong's face was stuck with a pile of dressings, his hair was still combed, and the scar on his body would only look more ...

 

**_Unyielding? Stubborn?_ **

 

_England can’t find suitable adjectives for a while._

 

Hong Kong has been under the protection of the United Kingdom. The war has been away from nearly a hundred years. It is precisely because of this that he will always be regarded as a safe haven by refugees.

 

Neither is there a strong enough country to threaten the United Kingdom, even if there are not enough troops deployed there, enough to deter the British Empire alone.Hong Kong was in the hands of Japan. It could even be argued that England was finally provoked once and for the first time it lost it as a natural colony.

 

_**However, Hong Kong left him for three years and he did not know too much about it.** _

 

After Hong Kong was taken away by the England, it grew once and it seemed to have grown once again after it was taken away by Japan.

 

Hong Kong seems to be thinking something. Even the British sight fell on him and no reaction. England is also thinking, what Japan has done has an impact on Hong Kong. Should he be a better attitude toward Hong Kong?

 

Hong Kong left the room, but soon brought back the cake.

 

"Feed play."

 

Hong Kong did not let go of what he meant at all. Instead, he used a spoon to scrape up a small piece to feed him.

 

England looked up at Hong Kong in front of him, which was just a form of service for England , so he had absolutely no need to feel ...

 

**"Well!"**

Hong Kong put spoon into the British mouth, but his expression still seems not emotionally, you can ‘t tell whether he was deliberately or inattentive. But England was confused and the cream of the cake stuck to his mouth and fell on his trousers.

 

_Hong Kong laughed silently._

 

England looked at him incredulously. However, Hong Kong suddenly bent over and kissed him. His hand was light on the British face, while the other hand was placed on a British hand strapped to the armrest.

 

The temperature and breath that belonged to Hong Kong reached him, causing England to breathe subconsciously.

 

Cream was gradually melting in their mouth, the tongue gradually moist sweet.

 

_The spoon has been dropped to the ground._

 

England some dumbfounded to kiss. There seems to be something in Hong Kong that has already fragmented.

 

_Intertwine._

 

_ Sink, In-depth, Out of control... _

__

England originally relaxed hands slowly pinched twist .The rope tied to his wrist gradually reddened his skin, but he did not even notice it.The saliva that belongs to Hong Kong is intensely pushed in his mouth. He opened his mouth to breath, but was quickly entangled by a deeper kiss.

 

_His green eyes get wet._

 

Hong Kong aside the head, and use the back of the hand to erase the cream of the mouth. His eyes have regained light.

 

But England does not think it is a good thing.

 

_**Because Hong Kong is already taking off his clothes.** _

 

 **"Wait!"** England struggled for a moment, Hong Kong paused, as if understand what. So he put his hand on his body, began to neatly relieved the tie, but also relieved the buttons on the shirt.

 

When Hong Kong finally unbuttoned his vest and shirt, the scars of his body were finally revealed.

 

England was not surprised because he was very familiar with every scar in Hong Kong, just as he had known about the post-war situation in his own colony.

 

Each scar also represents irreversible damage to buildings or facilities there.England has been trying to re-establish new buildings here wounds, all those old wounds left by Japan are completely covered. Let Hong Kong look as good as it used to be.

_His body is staggered by traces of your treatment. He still looks very calm, he seems to have recovered more than half, he looks..._

 

_**Already Completely Broken.** _

 

Hong Kong said with a lazy, low voice: "What kind of gift do you want, Arthur."

 

England did not seem to hear. He is still immersed in the nightmare, he is still dazed. Hong Kong seems to gradually slip down to some abyss when he does not know it. England finally found the whispers it had been implanted in Hong Kong for a long time.

 

**_You are guilty. You are abandoned. You are worthless, you are nothing…_ **

 

_** To Me. ** _

 

Hong Kong lifted his hand to his chest.

 

There are some things in recovery, just as the souls of the resurrection from the sleep. It should have been killed by England in the original, but it is alive again.

 

Just like congestion in the blood vessels in the heart, with the beating heart every time, flesh and blood are faint pain.

 

“England , I can ‘t solve it, I hope you can help."

 

England 's breathing is slightly delayed, as if seen something, the voice dry authentic: _"Why is it still?"_

 

Hong Kong's voice is low.

 

_"I do not know, it does not belong to you, not to a teacher, not to me."_

 

England suddenly fell silent.

 

Hong Kong is waiting for him and looking at him for a long time. That year, England directly killed it in order to completely rule Hong Kong.China has been trying to use it to prove its right to govern Hong Kong, but all were mercilessly swept away by the England.

 

No one expressed any objection, so it has been forgotten.

 

However, after England took over Hong Kong again from Japan, it finally started to expand as it finally learned enough nutrients. The influx of refugees in large numbers, with a crazy momentum began to take root.

 

"Hey, Hong Kong ..." The British voice sounded a bit sluggish: "Is this a slums?"

 

_Hong Kong did not answer._

 

_"I've thought about the Christmas present for you, England." He just said it._

 

_**A rebellious Hong Kong...** _

 

Hong Kong once again leaned down and kissed the United Kingdom that had been plunged into emotional turmoil. His eyes were no longer confused and had completely calmed down.

 

The wavering and confused conflicts in Hong Kong seem to disappear all at once.

 

_**You will love it.** _

 

As the chair was kicked open and the rope slipped, England also completely restored its freedom.

 

But England 's golden hair scattered on the ground. England, pushed to the ground, turned his head to his colony. Hong Kong riding on him looked calmly at him, his hands gradually untied England 's tie.

 

He was untied by Hong Kong, but as if plunged into another vortex that struggled.

 

Hong Kong seems to be too.

 

The British breathing slightly erratic, he tried to keep the same calm, take Hong Kong to leave this growing vortex. However, Hong Kong merely seized his hand with both hands, holding his calm and silence that England he began to envy.

 

Hong Kong looks down at England as if looking at his past and future.

_What is this?_

_Despair? Dependency? Pain? Hope? Resentment? Pleasure? Doubt? Trust?_

 

_No,_

 

_nothing to him..._

 

Hong Kong seems to have accepted what. The British eyes looked at him all the time, but still could not see from his eyes what he was thinking.

 

_**Hong Kong is horrible now.** _

 

England has been accustomed to that confused Sentimental Hong Kong too long.

 

Hong Kong will definitely not hurt him. Even if this perception is completely based on what he considers the other's incompetence.Without the resources and people of their own, the territory named Hong Kong ...

 

He is in complete rule.

 

【---------to be continued--------】


End file.
